Un Corazón Cálido
by AnubiX38
Summary: Twilight ha sido enviada a Canterlot a estar presente durante la obra de la celebración del Hearth' s Warming Eve.


Este One-Shot fue algo que me llego a la mente no hace mucho y de verdad tenia que escribirlo, es algo completamente distinto a lo que suelo escribir y solo espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Un Corazón Cálido**

Aquel sueño vino hacia mí una vez más, era el mismo que había tenido durante los últimos días. Pero la verdad no podía quejarme, resultaba ser de uno de los momentos más agradables que he tenido en mi vida. Me encontraba con todas mis amigas reunidas en el Castillo de la Amistad, ese día nos encontrábamos celebrando el Heart's Warming Eve.

Ya que ese día, todas ellas siempre solían estar con sus propias familias, logré hacer que todos sus familiares asistieran también a esa increíble reunión en mi castillo, de verdad que fue la mejor de todas.

Mis amigas siempre eran únicas con sus personalidades. Pinkie Pie siempre haciendo una fiesta tan animada, sus bromas siempre fueron capaces de traerme una gran sonrisa. Rainbow Dash, con su gran energía y sus juegos, aunque a veces eran un poco rudos siempre terminábamos divirtiéndonos. Rarity y sus grandes decoraciones, de verdad que nunca conocí a alguien más con tan buen gusto como ella. Applejack con su deliciosa comida, ella literalmente te obligaba a seguir comiendo hasta reventar, sin mencionar la sidra. Fluttershy con su amable presencia, siempre podía transmitir una gran tranquilidad al estar junto a ella, además de estar acompañada siempre de sus divertidas mascotas.

Las imágenes de esa última reunión pasaban una y otra vez por mi cabeza. Siempre me obligaba a mí misma a no olvidar aquel hermoso momento, siempre tenía miedo de que alguna vez pudiera llegar a olvidarlo.

Fue un pequeño resplandor del sol el que alumbró mi rostro a través de la ventana el que me obligó a despertar. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, un resoplido escapó por mi boca en ese momento, ya estaba llegando a la mejor parte de aquel sueño, justo cuando íbamos a comenzar a entregar los regalos. Spike siempre era el más emocionado en esa parte.

Con pesadez, me levanté recostándome del espaldar de mi cama mientras estiraba mis cascos y mis alas. Un largo bostezo también escapo por mi boca, supongo que no fue tan buena idea haberme desvelado la anterior noche leyendo todos esos libros. La Princesa Celestia ya debería de conocer mi mal hábito cuando se trata de libros nuevos.

Retiré la sabana que me cubrían y con cuidado me levanté de la cama. Moví un poco las cortinas de la ventana con mi magia para que esos rayos del sol no siguieran entrando. Con tantas nubes en el cielo, creería que se trataba de alguna broma de la Princesa. Ella había estado actuando un poco extraña últimamente.

Me dirigí hacia al cuarto de baño de mi habitación, solo quería tomar un buen baño caliente y cepillarme los dientes. Caminaba con cuidado de no pisar los libros que deje tirados por todos lados la noche anterior, luego me encargaría de acomodarlos.

Aun en ese piso tan alto del castillo de Canterlot, era capaz de escuchar el movimiento de la gran ciudad. Todos los ponys siempre estaban muy emocionados en estas fechas, el gran Heart's Warming Eve.

Desde tiempo antiguos en Equestria, estas fechas siempre han sido donde todos los ponys: amigos y familiares; celebran juntos en familia la fundación de esta prospera tierra. Era en mayor símbolo de amistad.

Justamente hoy, era el día donde se realizaba la obra para representar la fundación de Equestria con la unión de los ponys terrestres, pegasos y unicornios. Hace alrededor de una semana que había recibido una carta de la Princesa Celestia, debido a unos importantes asuntos que se encontraba atendiendo fuera de Equestria me pidió que la reemplazara en esta celebración ya que no suelo tener muchos planes para estas fechas acepte sin ningún problema.

Llegué a Canterlot hace solo dos días. Me había ofrecido a supervisar las audiciones de la obra, me había resultado muy divertido y además me ayudó a despejar un poco la mente de tanto trabajo. Este año la obra sería presentada por un grupo de potrillos del orfanato de Canterlot, debo decir que hay muchos posibles actores entre todos ellos.

Luego de salir del baño, me dirigí a vestirme, las sirvientas ya habían tenido un vestido preparado para mí para esta ocasión. Este se encontraba en un maniquí a un lado de la cama. Se trataba de un largo vestido de color purpura de un tono claro con encajes amarillos claror en los bordes. Tenía un lindo diseño de estrellas en su bordado, casi podía distinguir algunas constelaciones. Creo que todavía puedo ver imágenes de aquel libro de astronomía que leí la noche anterior.

Con cuidado lo retiré del maniquí y me dispuse a colocármelo. Estando sola era obvio que tardaría un poco más en ponérmelo, aunque con mi magia no había sido tan difícil como creía, solo me demoré unos pocos minutos. Levité mi corona que se encontraba en una mesita de noche a un lado de la cama y me la coloque. Me detuve frente al espejo para asegurarme de que me viera presentable, ya era toda una noticia que me encontraba en Canterlot, seguramente ya muchos ponys se encontraban afuera del castillo esperando poder verme. El vestido en si era lindo, aunque un poco apretado en la cintura. Estoy segura de que Rarity se ofrecería enseguida a mejorarlo en todos los aspectos posibles, aunque me gustaba su diseño sencillo. Me cepille un poco más mi milena y una vez lista me dispuse a salir.

Saliendo de mi habitación en lo alto de la torre, pequeños copos de nieve me cubrieron enseguida, en estos días del año era muy común tener una gran nevada sobre Equestria. Qué bueno que había colocado un péquelo hechizo de calor sobre el vestido, así no correría el riesgo de congelarme ni tener que resfriarme.

A ambos lados de las puertas de mi habitación se encontraban dos guardias unicornios de color azul oscuro, estos se encontraban afuera vigilando el lugar como parte de su labor. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la Princesa Celestia me comentó que ya era hora de tener mi propia guardia personal. Un escuadrón no mayor de veinte guardias fue asignado a mi castillo en Ponyville a los pocos, en este viaje a Canterlot solo dos de ellos me acompañaban. Digamos que todavía no me acostumbraba completamente a su presencia.

Con gentileza les hice un saludo a los que ellos respondieron firmes, me reí un poco ante aquella reacción. Aunque si debía admitir que me gustaba bastante el diseño de sus armaduras. Era similar al de la Guardia del Sol pero este era de un color purpura oscuro con detalles de azul celeste. En sus laterales llevaban el mismo símbolo de mi Cutie Mark demostrando que pertenecían a mi Guardia Crepuscular, un nombre algo aburrido, lo sé, fue idea de Cadence.

Baje por las largas escaleras en espiral acompañada de mis guardias, ellos debían acompañarme a donde quiera que fuera para asegurarse que siempre estuviera a salvo. Un poco exagerado a mí parecer. Sé que puedo defenderme por mi misma.

Llegamos hasta el interior del castillo caminando ahora a través de los largos pasillos. Todos los sirvientes con los cuales me encontraba en el camino hacían una pequeña reverencia al verme, yo solo les devolvía una sonrisa y un pequeño saludo.

Una vez ya me encontraba saliendo del castillo, enseguida fue rodeada por los habitantes de Canterlot, todos ellos estaban usando los típicos atuendos abrigados para protegerse del frio. La gran mayoría solo estaban felices de poder ver a una Princesa en personas. Otros buscaban compartir unas cuantas palabras conmigo, no sabía cómo podían encontrar interesante cualquier cosa que dijera una Princesa. También había unos cuantos potrillos quienes se me acercaron y enseguida me saltaban a mí alrededor haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, me pareció muy tierno ver todo ese entusiasmo en ellos.

Con la ayuda de mis Guardias fue capaz de comenzar mi camino hacia la ciudad, supongo que no solo me protegerán de cualquier ser malvado que quiera atacarme. El camino a través de Canterlot fue igual, a donde quiera que fuera siempre era rodeada por sus habitantes. Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, vi que todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de que la obra comenzara, podría seguir recorriendo un poco más la ciudad. Sería divertido dar un pequeño paseo para variar la rutina de Princesa.

Fui de un lugar a otro en la ciudad, siempre seguida de mi guardia personal y obviamente unos cuantos ponys admiradores. En Canterlot siempre habían muchas cosas divertidas que hacer, era una lástima que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para para hacerlas todas, pero al menos si podía con unas pocas.

Pensé que sería divertido dirigirme primero a algunos lugares donde se reunían los potrillos para jugar, con ellos siempre solía pasar momentos muy agradables. Llegue hasta un gran parque en el centro de la ciudad donde pude a muchos de ellos jugando por todas partes, algunos haciendo ponys de nieves, otros enfrentándose en guerras de bolas de nieve e incluso me sorprendí al ver un enorme castillo hecho de nieve. Al igual que siempre, todos ellos se acercaron a mí en cuanto me vieron.

Siempre me resultaba más agradable tratar con los pequeños, siempre tenían algo interesante que contar, acerca de sus grandes aventuras con sus amigos tratando de conseguir sus Cutie Marks hasta sobre sus sueños para cuando sean adultos. Después de todo, el futuro de Equestria estará en sus cascos algún día.

Algunos de ellos eran fueron muy detallistas conmigo ofreciéndome algunos dulces, debo decir que todos eran absolutamente deliciosos. Las niñas me regalaron algunas flores e incluso nos hicimos algunos peinados extraños, realmente era divertido pasar el tiempo con todos ellos.

Sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron muy rápido, en verdad que tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía de esa manera. Uno de mis guardias se me acercó y me comunicó que ya era hora de irnos, la obra conmemorativa del Heart's Warming Eve ya estaba por comenzar. Con una sonrisa tuve que despedirme de todos ellos, muchos se mostraron un poco tristes, pero les prometí que otro día podría venir a jugar de nuevo con ellos, eso enseguida les devolvió sus sonrisas.

Este año la obra se realizaría en el mismo orfanato de los niños que actuaran en ella. Justo frente al edificio habían armado en enorme escenario con un gran telón rojo. Todo estaba adornado con luces de diferentes colores y adornos de la misma festividad, incluso con muchos dibujos que los pequeños habían hecho.

Al acercarme al lugar pude ver a una gran multitud de ponys ya reunidos frente al escenario. Todos se veían muy emocionados e impacientes por la obra. Quise ir hacia los vestidores para ver cómo se terminaban de preparar los niños, ellos también debían de estar muy emocionados después de tanto ensayar.

Fue inusual, la verdad. Al llegar a los vestidores, la escena que veía frente a mí en verdad que me tomó por sorpresa. Podía ver a los niños que interpretarían a los seis personajes principales de la obra, todos ellos se encontraban discutiendo.

Algunos se estaban quejando de que sus disfraces eran muy apretados. Otros que no conseguían cierta parte de los mismos y se negaban a salir a escena en esas condiciones. Incluso unos que solo parecían estar molestos solo porque los demás también lo estaban.

No pude evitarlo, pero una escena muy similar vino a mi mente en ese momento. En aquel momento, cuando también estábamos preparándonos para hacer la misma obra, junto con mis amigas solo podíamos discutir y todo por decidir quién debía cerrar una ventana.

Una pequeña risita escapo por mi boca, fue algo también inevitable al comparar ambas situaciones. Los pequeños entonces se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me vieron reír, al principio se vieron extrañados ante eso. Me acerque a ellos y les hablé con una voz tranquila. Les conté acerca de que los buenos amigos no deberían discutir por pequeñeces como esas. Les recordé acerca de la festividad que estábamos celebrando, la unión de las tres razas de ponys en una profunda amistad que ha logrado durar por miles de años.

Todos ellos se sintieron un poco avergonzados ante su comportamiento, nuevamente les dedique una sonrisa. La verdadera clave de la amistad es asumir nuestros errores con nuestros amigos y aprender a superarlos, solo así se creara la verdadera amistad inquebrantable.

Ahora sus rostros fueron adornados con grandes sonrisas, una gran calidez inundo la habitación. Luego de eso les ayude a terminar sus trajes, nada que no pudiera arreglarse con un poco de magia. Al poco tiempo ingresó a los vestidores un pony mayor anunciando que ya casi era hora de comenzar. Con una sonrisa me despedí de ellos y después me dirigí de regreso hacia donde se encontraba la multitud de ponys.

Se me había concedido un buen lugar para contemplar la obra no muy lejos del escenario. Un modesto trono hecho de madera con un suave cojín de color, se encontraba en un lugar alto de manera no me perdería nada. En un momento todas las luces se apagaron y solo unos reflectores alumbraban hacia el gran telón.

La obra comenzó como bien se conocía. La pelea sin fin entre las tres tribus cubriendo su hogar con solo odio y frio. La historia siguió mostrando como todos hacían lo posible por sobrevivir, solo buscaban el propio bienestar de su raza.

En la escena de la reunión, pude ver al fin a los seis potrillos que me encontré en los vestuarios. Sus interpretaciones al igual que en las practicas eran increíbles, de verdad que habían tomado la esencia de sus personajes.

Aun para ser una obra que tuvo un inicio algo triste, hubo algunas escenas muy divertidas al ver la travesía de las tribus por encontrar un nuevo hogar. Y entonces llegamos a la tan esperada escena de la cueva. Aquí más que nunca exploto el odio que se tenían las tribus, como eran incapaces de cooperar y trabajar juntos, solo pensaban en seguir discutiendo y queriendo todo para ellos mismos, habían terminado transformando ese nuevo paraíso en otra fría tierra.

Al final, luego de unas pocas charlas amistosas y algunas canciones, todos lograron resolver sus diferencias y fueron capaces de detener a los Windigos y a su maldición invernal. Los seis potrillos se reunieron en el centro del escenario para seguir cantando, todo el público no pudo evitar unirse a los cantos. Incluso yo también cante un poco, aunque en voz baja.

El público entero hizo sonar sus cascos contra el suelo, todos conmovidos y orgullosos de ellos por su gran actuación. En solo unos instantes fueron rodeados por varios grupos de ponys quienes seguían felicitándolos, incluyendo otros pequeños que también pertenecían al orfanato que estaban muy felices por sus amigos.

Una vez más, aquella imagen llegó a mi mente. Me encontraba junto a mis amigas disfrutando de una gran celebración luego de nuestra presentación en aquella obra. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Pero algo más también apareció, algo húmedo que atravesaba una de mis mejillas. Llevo uno de mis cascos a mi rostro y pude comprobar que se trataba: una lágrima.

En ese momento sentí una profunda punzada. Un fuerte sentimiento que había estado tratando de ocultar todo este tiempo había brotado de nuevo dentro de mí. Otra lágrima encontró su camino a través de mi otra mejilla, luego otra y otra más. Mis ojos ahora se encontraban desbordando lágrimas, todo aun manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

 _¿Cómo era posible sentirme tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo?_

Sin darme cuenta ya había comenzado a sollozar. Intente opacar mi llanto con mis cascos, pero sin tener éxito. Sintiéndome de pronto sin poder respirar ahora solo encontré la desesperada necesidad de irme de ese lugar.

Aun con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, extendí mis alas y emprendí vuelo para alejarme volando de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Mis guardias enseguida se dieron cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento y corrieron detrás de mí con preocupación.

Solo podía sentir la brisa fría y los copos de nieve en mi rostro. El hechizo de calor que había colocado sobre mi vestido ya no estaba funcionando, podía sentir como mis lágrimas se congelaban rápidamente en mi rostro. Agite mis alas con más fuerza con la intención de perderme de la vista de mis guardias, podía escuchar sus gritos pidiéndome que me detuviera, pero no quería hacerlo.

Seguí volando sin ningún rumbo, solo quería alejarme de todo y poder llorar sin que nadie pudiera verme. No sería la primera que lo hacía. Con una mayor tristeza que ahora me invadió, reuní un poco de magia en mi cuerno para luego desaparecer.

No pensé en ningún lugar en específico al cual ir, solo me transporte sin importarme a donde podría llegar. Aterrice en el suelo luego de que los restos de mi magia se desvanecieran luego de usar ese hechizo, ahora a mí alrededor solo podía ver oscuridad.

Encendí mi cuerno y con un solo paso que di hacia atrás pude escuchar un profundo eco causado por mi casco. Me encontraba en un pasillo, pero no cualquiera pasillo, sino uno de esos largos que solo podías ver en el interior del castillo de Canterlot. Al ver toda esa oscuridad solo pude asumir que ya todos se encontraban con sus familias. En este día festivo a todos los sirvientes del castillo siempre se les permitía terminar más temprano su jornada de trabajo, todo con la intensión de que pudieran pasar más tiempo con sus familias. Incluso a los guardias también contaban con ese privilegio, aunque debían retomar sus turnos a cierta hora de la mañana para no descuidar mucho la seguridad del castillo. En ese momento no había nadie en todo el castillo a excepción de mí. Sin nada más que pudiera detenerme, caí en un largo llanto.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado… desde que ustedes se fueron para siempre?_

Cientos de imágenes comenzaron a cruzar por mi mente. En todas ellas, mis amigas y mi familia estaban presentes. Todos y cada uno de los buenos momentos y aventuras que tuvimos.

Me derrumbe sobre el frio suelo. Mis lágrimas siguieron corriendo por mi rostro sin intensión de detenerse. No importaba cuánto intentara apartar esas imágenes, era algo que no podría detener aun con toda mi magia.

Cada día desde entonces siempre he intentado mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro, siempre para ocultar la gran tristeza que he llevado todos estos años. El dolor de no haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo. Lo inútil de saber que nada podía hacerse. La culpa de solo yo haber podido obtener una eterna juventud… y ellas no.

Con pocas fuerzas comience a levantarme del suelo. Mi vestido ahora estaba arrugado, húmedo y frio por mis lágrimas. Con pasos lentos ahora caminaba por ese largo pasillo, siempre con la cabeza agachada y tambaleando hacia los lados.

Cientos de memorias siguieron llegando a mí, sin darme cuenta ya había recorrido una larga parte del castillo. Con toda esa oscuridad y sin nadie más que yo, era como si no fuera a llegar a ninguna parte sin importar cuantos pasos diera.

A veces solo quisiera poder arrancarme estas molestas alas y volver a ser una simple unicornio. Poder caminar por las calles sin tener que ser un gran centro de atención entre los demás ponys. Poder comer todo tipo de comidas deliciosas sin tener que cuidar demasiado mis modales. Poder hacer cosas divertidas de nuevo con mis amigas. Poder… ser yo misma otra vez.

Ahora un arranque de ira me invadió. Mi paso comenzó a acelerarse y entonces ya me encontraba corriendo. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y extendí mis alas para tomar vuelo de nuevo.

Con una gran habilidad de vuelo perfeccionada con el tiempo, que hasta Rainbow Dash se sentiría orgullosa, pude recorrer una gran parte del castillo en unos pocos segundos. Pasaba desde las habitaciones de entrenamiento de los guardias hasta los salones de reuniones y también por el gran comedor.

Tome muy bruscamente un giro en otro de los pasillos y terminé chocando contra unas enormes puertas adentrándome en otro enorme salón. Caí contra el mismo frio suelo sin hacerme mucho daño, pude bajar un poco mi velocidad a tiempo gracias a mis alas. El sonido de mi corona cayendo contra el suelo hizo un agudo eco en todo el lugar, por unos segundos había sido insoportable. Con cuidado me levante iluminando de nuevo a mi alrededor y recogiendo de nuevo mi corona devolviéndola a su lugar, ahora solo para darme cuenta que había llegado hasta el salón del trono.

Tantas ceremonias que se realizaron en este lugar. Desde la celebración del regreso de la Princesa Luna hasta el día de mi coronación. Desde que logramos salvar a las Princesas de Lord Tirek hasta la primera reunión real con el reformado reino Changeling. Y en todas esas ocasiones, mis amigas siempre estuvieron presentes.

Mi cuerpo se ha calmado un poco, solo un pequeño arranque de ira que ya se desvaneció. Decido caminar a través del gran salón del trono, las imágenes en mí cabeza comenzaban a disminuir un poco.

Miró hacia adelante, mi vista se fijó en el trono de la Princesa Celestia. Caminé hacia él como si de pronto me sintiera hipnotizada. Trate de no mirar hacia los ventanales colocados a los lados del salón, en todos ellos habían sido grabados algunos de los momentos más importantes de mí y de mis amigas. No quería más recuerdos invadiendo mi mente.

Me detuve a solo unos pocos metros del trono. Me quede observándolo como si esperase a que este mi dirigiera algunas palabras. Fue entonces cuando ella vino a mi mente, la Princesa Celestia. Ella ha vivido mucho más que cualquier otro pony. Ella también ha tenido que ver a muchas vidas extinguirse frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para al respecto. Siempre me he preguntado como ella era capaz de llevar siempre esa gran sonrisa, aunque nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle.

Esta vez tuve el valor de girar mi vista hacia uno de los ventanales a mi derecha, conocía muy bien al que se encontraba justamente en esa dirección, se trataba del ventanal que conmemoraba mi ascensión como Princesa. Toda mi vida cambio para siempre ese mismo día. Tantos nuevos deberes y responsabilidades que debía atender, fue algo que jamás imagine que podría pasar.

Pude ver la nieve caer a través del ventanal. Una fría sensación de pronto invadió todo mi cuerpo, la noche ya había caído y seguramente ya todos los ponys debían de estar alrededor de una gran mesa junto a sus familias disfrutando de una deliciosa cena.

Cerré mis ojos dispuesta a ceder a solo uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. Esa última vez que todas juntas disfrutábamos de esta festividad acompañadas de todos nuestros familiares, el mismo recuerdo con el que había soñado la última noche.

Fue entonces cuando pude ver aquel recuerdo con mayor claridad. Pude ver versiones mayores de cada una mis amigas, el tiempo había transcurrido tan normal para ellas como para sus familiares. Yo me encontraba en medio de todas ellas, apenas y había cambiado. Mi cuerpo solo se hizo un poco más alto y mi cabello más largo y ondulante. Pude ver también a Spike, de igual manera el apenas había cambiado, solo volviéndose un poco más alto y ahora con unas pequeñas alas que se asomaban en su espalda.

Mis padres, mi hermano, ellos también se vieron afectados por el pasar del tiempo. Podía ver a Cadence al lado de Shining Armor apoyándose suavemente contra su hombro junto a mi sobrina Flurry Heart, ella había crecido como toda una Princesa. El rostro de Cadence mostraba una gran felicidad en ese entonces, rodeada de todos sus seres queridos y de tanto amor.

Ella tampoco ha sido la misma desde que mi hermano también se fue. Incluso después de ver el estado de tristeza en que ella cayó, ni siquiera sé si algún día llegue a casarme, el amor fue algo de lo que siempre tuve miedo de encontrar.

Un largo suspiro salió por mi boca para después abrir los ojos. Esta vez me atreví a llevar mi vista a través de todo el salón. Observé a cada uno de los ventanales, todas aquellas grandes proezas hechas por las Portadoras, sin omitir cuando Spike salvó al Imperio de Cristal.

Mi mente queda en blanco, este año había sido incluso peor que los anteriores. Estas fechas siempre traían a mí todos esos recuerdos, pero esta vez llegaron a mí con más fuerza, a tal punto de llegar a la desesperación.

Solo quería poder verlas una vez más. Poder pasar un buen momento con ellas de nuevo al igual que con mi familia. Pero sabía que nada de eso era posible.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca intenté algo traerlos a todos de vuelta. Fue hace varios años, me había obsesionado con la idea de conseguir algún hechizo que me permitiera hacerlo. La Princesa Celestia me advirtió muchas veces que no debía intentar nada que seguramente solo me traería más tristeza, pero no quise escucharla. Solamente quería estar de nuevo con ellos.

Recuerdo que llegué a recorrer todas las bibliotecas de Equestria. Leí un sinfín de libros en la búsqueda de algún hechizo que pudiera hacer mi deseo realidad, pero nunca lo encontré.

Solo encontraba registros de algunos hechizos experimentales que nunca llegaron a funcionar. Incluso intenté muchas formas de modificarlos al igual que como había hecho con el hechizo de Star Swirl, pero nunca sirvieron. Ni siquiera era algo que pudiese lograr con viajes en el tiempo. Después de aquel incidente con Starlight, todo viaje a través del tiempo había quedado completamente prohibido. Todos los libros con hechizos referentes al tema fueron destruidos para que no volviera a ocurrir algo así.

 _Starlight Glimmer_

Ella también llegó a mi mente. Recuerdo muy bien cuando decidió marcharse de Ponyville. Estuvo conmigo por varios años estudiando la magia, en verdad que era una prodigio, si hubiera podido vivir tanto como yo, estoy segura que habría sido capaz de superarme.

Llegó un momento en que ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle, ya había podido aprender todo acerca de la amistad y todos los hechizos que yo conocía. Pero ella seguía teniendo una gran sed por el conocimiento. Fue entonces que decidió irse de Ponyville a recorrer toda Equestria y el mundo en busca de mucho más conocimiento.

Recuerdo que un día partió junto a su gran amiga Trixie, con el tiempo ella también se había vuelto muy habilidosa con la magia y todo gracias a las enseñanzas de Starlight, fue su primer aprendiz. De vez en cuando nos escribíamos, durante un largo tiempo estuvimos así, siempre contándome sobre todo lo que descubría en sus viajes y de los grandes hechizos que aprendían.

Pero llegó el día en que simplemente dejo de escribir. Durante mucho tiempo seguí enviándole cartas, pero nunca recibía alguna respuesta de ella. Nunca supe que había sido de Starlight. Siempre me gusto creer que había logrado conseguir un buen lugar donde quedarse y tal vez poder tener una familia. Quizás solo estaba demasiado lejos como para que nuestras cartas pudieran llegar, nunca logré saberlo. Solo espero que ella haya podido ser realmente feliz.

Ahora más imágenes aparecían de repente en mente, no sé porque comencé a recordar a otros pony que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Podrían ser aquellos que lograron tener un gran impacto en mí vida aunque no hayamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Fue entonces cuando también la recordé a ella.

 _Sunset Shimmer_

Mis amigas de Canterlot High. En numerosas ocasiones fui de nuevo a visitarlas. Recuerdo la primera vez que llevé a todas mis amigas de Equestria conmigo, fueron muy graciosas sus expresiones el de todas ellas luego de conocer a sus contrapartes.

Estuve muy feliz por Sunset, de verdad que se había esforzado por ser una mejor persona logrando hacer muchos amigos. Incluso una vez logré convencerla de venir a Equestria a hablar con la Princesa Celestia, debo decir que fue uno de los momentos más conmovedores que he visto en mi vida.

Aun con sus intentos por hacer que ella se quedara en Equestria, Sunset ya había conseguido su lugar en el otro lado del portal. La Princesa al principio estuvo triste al saber eso, pero luego resultó estar muy orgullosa de ella. Sunset junto a las demás chicas se habían convertido en las Guardianas de aquella dimensión. En numerosas ocasiones fueron capaces de detener la magia que continuamente seguía escapando de Equestria.

Lamentablemente para todos, tuvo que llegar el momento de decir adiós. Llegamos a entender que para que la magia dejara de llegar hasta su mundo, el portal debía ser cerrado para siempre. Esta misma ya había provocado muchos desastres en su mundo y debía ser detenida.

Había sido una muy difícil decisión para todos, pero la vida de muchos estaba en juego si eso continuaba. Tomar esa decisión significaría que nunca más seriamos capaces de vernos, una vez hecho eso, el portal no podría ser abierto de nuevo desde ninguno de los lados. Ese día, ambas Pinkie Pie organizaron la más grande fiesta de todos los tiempos en aquel mundo, incluso las Princesas y todos nuestros amigos de la secundaria estuvieron presentes. En el momento en que tuvimos que cerrar el portal, nunca antes la había visto a la Princesa Celestia tan destrozada.

El espejo fue guardado en el sótano del castillo, no fue por querer olvidar a nuestros amigos, sino para evitar seguir sintiendo dolor al verlo y más que todo por la misma Princesa. En varias ocasiones fui a verlo, solo para recordarme que ellas aún seguían vivas en su propio mundo, pero hace años que deje de hacerlo, en mi interior podía sentir que el tiempo de todas ellas también se había terminado.

Ya había tenido suficiente recordando el pasado. Ahora lo único que quería era ir hasta mi habitación, podría solo seguir llorando contra la almohada hasta quedarme dormida, ya lo he hemos muchas veces el en pasado. Al día siguiente debía regresar a Ponyville, con las demás Princesas ocupadas y Spike en el reino de los dragones, no habría nadie con quien podría celebrar este día de todas formas. Solo quería volver al trabajo de Princesa y suprimir de nuevo todos mis sentimientos con todas esas responsabilidades. Siempre ha sido así.

Con la mirada de nuevo clavada en el suelo me fui caminando de ese lugar. De nuevo me encontraba recorriendo los largos y oscuros pasillos del castillo, ya ni siquiera usaba mi magia para iluminar el camino, mi vista ya se había acostumbrado a esa profunda oscuridad.

De vez en cuando fijaba la vista en las ventanas, la nieve seguía cayendo y cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza, seguramente llegaría una tormenta en cualquier momento. Me dirigí hacia la torre del castillo donde se encontraba mi habitación, solo quería quitarme este molesto vestido, tomar otro baño caliente e ir a dormir. Mañana será otro día.

Al llegar a la base de la torre, pude ver a mi guardia personal esperándome al pie de las escaleras. Ellos al verme de inmediato se acercaron a mí con sus rostros llenos de preocupación y viendo el estado en que me encontraba, enseguida comenzaron a lanzarme todo tipo de preguntas acerca de donde había estado y porque tenía ese aspecto.

Sin tener ánimos de darles muchas explicaciones solo les dije que me encontraba bien, que solo quería subir a mi habitación y buscar dormir un poco. Aun con sus caras llenas de preocupación ellos dudaron por unos momentos, pero al final se hicieron a un lado para permitirme subir por las escaleras.

Mientras subía, solo podía escuchar el sonido de mis propios cascos, me pareció extraño que mis guardias no estuvieran caminando detrás de mí, voltee la vista para confirmar que no me seguían. Normalmente ellos subirían conmigo y se quedarían cuidando fuera de mi habitación como el deber que tienen, tal vez sintieron que era mejor darme un poco de espacio, agradecí mucho el gesto.

Seguí subiendo, ahora solo con la vista centrada en las puertas de mi habitación que se encontraban a solo unos pocos escalones más. Me detuve justo frente a ellas, levante la vista para observar el oscuro cielo nublado. Los copos de nieve caían incesantemente sobre mí sin importarme el frio que me causaban, mi vestido ya estaba completamente arruinado, supongo que mañana debería disculparme con la diseñadora por eso. Incluso mi milena era todo un desastre también. Di un largo suspiro y me dispuse a entrar empujando las puertas con uno de mis cascos.

Solo vi la oscuridad de mi habitación al entrar, sin dale mucha importancia solo entrecerrando las puertas detrás de mí. Ilumine mi cuerno para buscar encender las luces, pero antes de hacerlo estas se encendieron de repente sorprendiéndome completamente.

Cerré mis ojos ante el repentino brillo de las luces, no había tenido tiempo de encender las luces con mi magia, no tenía idea de cómo se habían encendido por su cuenta.

Con cuidado fui abriendo mis ojos para que se acostumbraran a la iluminación y así poder buscar la causa, pero me llevé una gran impresión ante lo que vi frente a mí.

Ahí estaba ella con su habitual sonrisa, la Princesa Celestia se encontraba en mi habitación mirándome fijamente. Pero no solo ella se encontraba ahí, también la acompañaban la Princesa Luna, Cadence, Flurry Hearts, Spike e incluso la Princesa Ember y Discord. Todos mirándome con una cálida sonrisa, excepto Discord quien solo tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Mi expresión en ese momento debió haber sido muy graciosa. Ahí estaba yo, de pie en medio de mi habitación con la mayor cara de confusión viéndolos a todos reunidos en ese lugar. Mi mente se detuvo por completo sin poder entender lo que sucedía.

Entonces fue cuando miré a mí alrededor. Toda mi habitación había sido completamente decorada con luces, globos y algunas mesas con comida y dulces, las típicas decoraciones del Heart's Warming Eve.

Me encontraba ahí, completamente perpleja sin nada que pudiera decir, entre la sorpresa y la confusión mi cuerpo se había congelado. Pude dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, mi vista volvió a centrar en la Princesa Celestia quien todavía mi dedicada esa cálida sonrisa. Ella de pronto avanzó hacia, quería preguntarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de poder decir cualquier me abrazó con una de sus alas.

Ahora estaba más que sorprendida, ya hacía muchos años que la Princesa no me abrazaba de esa manera, me sonroje un poco al sentirme tan cómoda entre sus suaves alas, no podía decir que no extraña esas muestras de afecto. Pude sentir una gran calidez corriendo a través de todo mi cuerpo, de nuevo me sentía como en aquellos días cuando apenas había sido asignada como su estudiante, las veces que ella me consolaba cuando no podía hacer bien algún hechizo y terminaba llorando. Los sentimientos volvieron a desbordarse desde mi interior acompañados de unas lágrimas.

Esos segundos que ella se mantuvo abrazándome para parecieron horas, ella se apartó de mi de nuevo dedicándome una sonrisa. Ella pareció darse cuenta del terrible estado de mi vestido, me cubrió con su magia y en solo unos segundos mi vestido había quedado como nuevo, justo como cuando me lo había colocado al inicia del día. Incluso se tomó la molestia de arreglar mi melena, justo como solía llevarla siempre.

Pude ver como los demás comenzaron a acercarse a nosotras, aunque Discord siempre se mantuvo un poco a la distancia.

Con tantos deberes como Princesa, para mí era muy difícil poder reunirme con cualquiera de ellos. Celestia y Luna últimamente se encontraban muy ocupadas en plenos tratados de paz con otros reinos por lo cual era muy raro verlas incluso en Canterlot.

Cadence tenía un enorme imperio que dirigir ella sola el cual cada día continuaba extendiéndose, se había convertido en una gran gobernante que era amada por todos. Actualmente el Imperio de Cristal tiene una buena relación con el Reino Changeling, su Rey Thorax era alguien muy agradable y bondadosa, siempre estuvo agradecido con Spike por ser el primero en creer en él. Flurry Hearts se había vuelto tan hermosa como su madre, ahora en una edad casi adulta pasaba cada día preparándose para el momento en que deba tomar el lugar de su madre.

Spike ahora era un poco más alto que yo, tenía varios meses sin poder verlo. Recuerdo que después de que Rarity dejase este mundo él también se llenó de una profunda tristeza. Hubo un tiempo que el también dejo Ponyville para viajar por Equestria, decía que necesitaba encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Un día llego a mí contándome acerca de todos los conflictos entre ponys y dragones que vio a lo largo de sus viajes, que quería hacer algo al respecto para terminar con todo eso. Él se convirtió en el embajador de Equestria en el reino de los dragones. Spike quería desaparecer toda enemistad con ambos reinos ayudando a la misma Princesa Ember, ella solo era un poco más alto que él. Ellos no tenían tantos años de diferencia considerando el tiempo que podía llegar a vivir un dragón.

Por último se encontraba Discord. Aun con todas las locuras que siempre hacia y todas esas veces que me hizo enojar en el paso, siempre lo considere un buen amigo. Con la partida de su mejor amiga Fluttershy, él se había vuelto incluso mucho más distante de nosotros. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo vi. El seguía haciendo algunos trabajos para Celestia siempre que debía arreglarse algún desastre, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa encerrado en su propia dimensión, ni siquiera hace bromas como antes.

Con todavía esa gentil sonrisa, la Princesa Celestia comenzó a contarme que todo eso habría sido planeado por ella desde hace varios meses. Ella sabía lo mucho que habían cambiado nuestras vidas en los últimos años y quería hacer algo especial. Durante todo este tiempo ella estuvo planeado esta reunión junto los demás, la mayor razón fue también para darme una sorpresa.

Aunque ya no éramos tan unidos como antes, la que siempre se mantuvo más apartada de los demás siempre fui yo. Baje la cabeza al recordar esas pocas veces en las que fui invitada por las Princesas a pequeñas reuniones casuales, a todas ellas siempre me rehusaba. La mayoría de las veces fueron por interponer mi trabajo de Princesa como excusa, otras veces fue durante el tiempo que me obsesione buscando algún hechizo para traer a mis amigas de vuelta.

Sentí unas garras en uno de mis hombros, levanté la mirada para ver ahora a Spike frente a mí, el también me miraba con una enorme sonrisa y luego también me abrazó. Todos estos sentimientos tan repentinos seguían haciendo estragos en mi interior. Esa calidez que recibía de ellos… era tan… nostálgica…

Al poco tiempo también se acercaron Cadence y Flurry Hearts uniéndose al abrazo, en sus rostros también había grandes sonrisas, siempre supe que ellas habían sufrido mucho con la perdida de Shining Amor, pero ellas lograron seguir adelante apoyándose entre ellas. Yo simplemente me aislé de todos ahogándome en mi propia tristeza.

 _¿De verdad merezco esto… después de todo el tiempo que estuve ignorándolos?_

Luego de otros segundos que también parecieron horas, ellos se separaron de mí. Ahora podía verlos a todos de nuevo frente a mí, con toda esa calidez que lograron traer de vuelta y con esas sonrisas que aún seguían en sus rostros, era demasiado para mí.

Mis ojos lograron ver algo a sus espaldas, algunas imágenes borrosas que parecían estar viéndome con unas grandes sonrisas. Entonces logré reconocerlas, ahí estaban mis amigas, mis padres y mi hermano, o al menos eso parecía. Como una imagen traslucida de todos ellos quienes a sus espaldas me dedicaban aquellas sonrisas.

Yo sabía perfectamente que ellas no podían estar ahí con nosotros. Tal vez pudo ser una alucinación creada por mi aun atormentada mente. Pero no me importaba lo que fueran, poder verlos aun de esa manera me ayudó a sentirme mucho mejor. Ellos siempre estarían a mi lado aunque sea solo en espíritu, es increíble que haya tardado más de doscientos años en darme cuenta de eso.

Más lágrimas siguieron cayendo por mis mejillas, pero estas eran diferentes a todas las demás que había derramado este día. Antes, que solo habían brotado debido a la gran tristeza que había en mi corazón, ahora lo hacían por una indescriptible felicidad que lo cubrió.

Ante todos ellos, hice algo que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice, en mi rostro apareció una verdadera sonrisa llena de una enorme felicidad y después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón volvía a estar cálido.

* * *

Ya se que la idea ya es algo cliché pero de igual manera quise hacerlo, he visto y leído muchas historias con respecto al futuro de Twilight como alicornio y solo quería compartirles mi punto de vista.

Para aquellos que están leyendo mi otra historia de Crónicas de Plata ya sabrán que ahí Twilight sigue siendo una unicornio, eso lo hice ya que a mi nunca me agrado la idea de que ella fuera un alicornio por motivos como el que acaban de leer. Tal vez no muchos compartan mi opinión y la verdad respeto la que ustedes consideren la mejor, yo solo quería mostrarlo lo que pienso al respecto. Desde hace mucho tiempo incluso desde antes de comenzar a ver la serie siempre he pensado que la vida eterna es un cruel castigo. Ver pasar el tiempo y como todos tus seres queridos mueren y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, en verdad que no me puedo ni imaginar el gran dolor que debe causar eso. Desde la transformación de Twilight no he parado de pensar en como sera su futuro, ya que sabemos que Celestia y Luna son eternas yo aun no estoy tan seguro con Cadence y Twilight, siempre nos han mostrado a las hermanas en forma adulta pero hemos podido ver a Cadence de adolescente y después adulta, tal vez dejen de envejecer al llegar a cierta edad, la verdad no lo se. Siempre nos han mostrado que las alicornios son de la realiza y que cuentan con una gran magia a diferencia de un unicornio normal, no se si sea estricto que todas ellas sean eternas o inmortales. Aunque como he dicho, todo es desde mi punto de vista.

Bueno con esto ahora si me despido por ahora, espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña historia que les he traído para ustedes y una pequeña muestra de mi opinión acerca de la seria. Les deseo a todos unas muy felices fiestas.


End file.
